


Say You Will

by reedpayne



Series: Say You Will 'Verse [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, a prequel is being written as we speak, and it will be much longer, mostly canon compliant, ray almost dies, spoilers for s1e7, why is everything i write so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedpayne/pseuds/reedpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think we should get married."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Will

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous said: Coldatom + "I think we should get married"
> 
> your wish is my command!
> 
> the title comes from the song marry me by train. give it a listen, it's beautiful!

The words catch Ray completely off guard. He splutters a little, just barely stopping himself from choking on thin air.

 "Say what now?!"

 "I said," Len states, an intense look on his face, "we should get married."

 "Okay, Gideon must be wrong about me not having a concussion," Ray says slowly, eyes wide as he stares at the older male. "Because there's no way that those words really just came out of your mouth. This is all just a wild hallucination and I'm gonna wake up still locked inside the Gulag at any moment now."

Leonard rolls his eyes in exasperation, thought his expression settles into one of slight amusement. "You're not hallucinating, Raymond. This is real, and I'd really appreciate it if you just said yes so we can move along with our lives."

"How do you even know I'm going to say yes?"

"We've been dating for nearly a year, Ray, I know you well enough to know you're going to say yes."

"Just for that, my answer is no!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is," Ray insists, going so far as to cross his arms over his chest out of petulance.

Leonard merely has to lift a single eyebrow before Ray huffs and drops his arms with a roll of his eyes.

"What even brought this on, Lenny? We've only been dating 11 months. Doesn't this seem a little sudden to you?" he questions rather than continue to argue, tone light but with a serious note to it. He's genuinely curious, he had never thought Leonard would be the one to eventually suggest they marry.

The questions, however, seem to make Leonard completely shut off. He stiffens up and looks away from Ray to stare at a nearby wall instead, his hands fidgeting in his lap. He wants to grab for his cold gun out of habit, but it's back in the control room where he'd dumped it before practically running to the med bay to check on Ray. He's quiet for a while, running over thoughts in his head, and Ray doesn't dare break the silence. He knows by now that sometimes Len just needs a little time to process things before he's ready to talk, especially if those things are his feelings. He's never been good at feelings, blames that partially on his parents for the way he'd been raised, but mostly just on himself and his stupid constant state of anxiousness.

It feels as if hours have finally passed before he finally breaks the silence.

"You almost died," is what falls from his mouth. "You almost _died_ , Ray. If Kendra hadn't been there, you'd be dead right now, and I'd be left alone with nothing but guilt because you would have died saving my life. I couldn't live with myself, knowing I'd caused to death of the only person I ever loved."

"Len," Ray says softly, barely blinking back a few tears that threaten to escape. "I couldn't just let you and Sara freeze to death. I'd rather die again than live knowing that I'd had the chance to save you and didn't at least try."

"We're quite the pair, aren't we?" Len mumbles quietly, finally allowing his somewhat watery gaze to fall back on Ray. He leans over the side of the med bay cot to press a light kiss to Ray's cheek, making the younger of the two smile.

"That you are," a voice agrees from behind them. The both jump and move away from each other, glancing over to see Sara standing in the doorway, watching the two with a fond expression. "If you two are done with the sappy love fest, Rip needs Leonard in the control room to go over the next mission. Ray, you're not to leave bed all night. Get as much rest as you can so you can get back to kicking ass as soon as possible."

Apparently satisfied that they'll listen to her, Sara turns and leaves without another word. The two males turn back to each other, each with a small smile of amusement at the antics of the former assassin.

"Duty calls. Rest up, Ray," Len commands, taking Ray's hand in his and giving it a light squeeze before standing up and heading for the door.

"Len, wait!" Ray calls out at the last second.

"Yes, Raymond?" The older drawls, looking back over his shoulder.

"I will marry you."

"Peachy."

**Author's Note:**

> does the ending even make any sense? who knows. anyways, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [coldsatom](http://coldsatom.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> i'm always accepting prompts, just drop on by and share my love for coldatom and everything legends related


End file.
